It is known to utilize seals between the intake pipes of an intake manifold and the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine to prevent gas leakage from the intake pipes into the cylinder head. A conventional seal for an intake manifold is a loose seal, shaped similar to an O-ring seal, with a cross sectional “wedge” shape to seal against mating surfaces. However, conventional intake manifold seals have disadvantages associated with them. For instance, the intake manifold seal may become twisted after installation. The twisted seal can generate a gap between the intake pipe and the cylinder head allowing gas to escape into the cylinder head. In other instances, the seal may easily slip off the intake pipe resulting in gas escaping into the cylinder head. Even if the seal doesn't twist off or slip off the intake manifold, the “wedge” shape of the seal may become pinched between the two mating surfaces causing premature failure of the seal.